ProjectBeautiful
by MattyRy
Summary: A #projectbeautiful story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I'm in Kim's room waiting for her to finish her piano lesson before we go on our date. I've never really been in her room before so I looked around in her room. I found a small purple box and decided to open it because I'm curious. I was so shocked of what I found in that box. It was a razor blade. Why would Kim kept a razor blade in a small box inside her room? Now that I think about it, she's been acting a little strange lately and that made me wonder what happened to her. I kept the blade inside my pocket carefully and wait for her to come home so that I can confront her about it.

**Kim's POV**

I was on my way home from my piano class to go on a date with Jack. Yep, we're finally dating when I found out that he was the one bidding for me. I was already 10 minutes late because I need to get a few things from the store. I hope Jack didn't get too worry about me and went to my house and into my room. I opened the door and yelled "I'm home!" and then went straight to my room. I found Jack sitting on the bed waiting for me. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit beside him. I placed my bag behind the door of my room and sit down next to him. I was nervous about what he was going to say so I just kept quiet.

**Jack's POV**

"Kim, are you okay? You've been acting differently lately and it worries me. Please tell me what's wrong", I said. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine", she faked smiled nervously. I knew she was lying because she's a horrible liar so I took out the blade that was in my pocket and showed it to her, her eyes widened as if I wasn't supposed to know about the blade. "Then what's this Kim? Why is it in your room? Please tell me you didn't do anything with it", I said pleading to her. She lowered her head so she didn't have to look at me. I lifted her chin and I look into her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, she has tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering.

I immediately hugged her to show that I'm here for her no matter what. She started sobbing and shaking so I hugged her tighter but not tight enough that I'd crush her. She clings on to me as if I was her only life line. "Shhh, it's alright, I'm here okay? You can tell me anything, I'm not mad at you." I rubbed her back up and down to calm her so that she'd talk. Thankfully, she began to calm down until she was only sniffling and slightly whimpering. "Someone at school has been sending me notes in my locker saying that I'm a useless whore and that I should kill myself", her voice was weak and this made me want to know who would do such a thing to her. She continues to cling on my neck, not that I minded. "Did you cut yourself or anything?" I asked her softly hoping she wouldn't cry. She nodded and said "I'm sorry" quietly. "It's not your fault sweetheart, it's okay alright? I'm here now, I'll protect you always" I said.

I pulled her back a little so that I can look into her eyes. "Can I see your wrist, Kimmy?" I asked her carefully. She nodded and I pulled her sleeves up and saw lots of cuts on her wrist. I kissed all the scars gently while holding her hand. After I kissed all her scars, I cupped her cheek gently and wiped her tears. I leaned in and kiss her tenderly on the lips. She responded and started to kiss me back. I sneaked my hands on her waist and her hands went around my neck. We continued kissing occasionally breaking the kiss for oxygen. Once we broke apart, I smiled at her and she smiled back a little. I stood up and helped her up as well. I gave her the blade back and said "I trust you with this okay? Either you keep it or throw it away, but please promise me one thing. If you need to talk or someone's bothering you or anything, you tell me okay?" she nodded smiling and said "I promise I'll tell you next time. Thanks Jack" she gave me a quick hug once more.

"Come on, let's go on our date" I said. "Where are we going?" she asked, "That, my love, is a surprise" I responded, she giggled and intertwined our hands together. I began to lead her to our special date hoping that'll make her feel better.

* * *

**A/N : This is my first story that I've ever written anywhere so please tell me what I should fix like grammar or anything idk. I had fun writing this and I would love write more if you guys liked it. I'll be writing the next chappie about Jack, so until then, baiii. - Syar**


End file.
